


Halt mich, bis ich schlafen kann

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Nach einem harten Tag hat Greg zum Glück jemanden der für ihn da ist und ihm halt gibt





	Halt mich, bis ich schlafen kann

Ich kuschelte mich ganz fest an Mycrofts Brust, eine Hand ruhte auf seinem Brustkorb und meinen Kopf hatte ich auf seinem Brustbein abgelegt genau über seinem Herzen.

Meinen Unterleib presste ich vollkommen ohne Hintergedanken an seine Seite und hatte meine Füße zwischen die seine geschoben, könnte ich so auf diese Weise mit ihm verschmelzen ich würde es tun.

Zärtlich streichelte er mich und war einfach nur für mich da. 

Diese sich ständig wiederholenden federleichten Berührungen ohne jegliche sexuelle Absicht gepaart mit seinem Geruch und dem schützendem Kokon der Decke sowie dem stetigen und kräftigen Klopfen des Herzens der Person, die mir die Welt bedeutete,  
ließ mich zur Ruhe kommen und schlussendlich in Morpheus Arme gleiten.


End file.
